This invention relates to the field of construction and project management. In particular this invention relates to the management of materials, labor, scheduling and billing for construction projects
A construction professional must effectively manage construction projects and be able to control costs in order to return a profit for any given project. Therefore, it is important that a construction professional monitor closely things like labor costs, material costs etc. and it would be ideal if the construction professional could capture and analyze these costs at any given moment. Currently there is a considerable time delay between when a cost is occurred at the jobsite and the construction professionals realize a labor activity is not being produced at the estimated production rate. Often by the time the mistake is realized it is too late in the construction process to correct the production mistake, because the labor budget is already expended for that activity. In other words, the earlier a process could indicate areas of concern, the more likely that a construction professional would be able to fix the problem and stay within the project budget.